


Встреча

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Saving Hope, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett





	Встреча

_«Никто не задумывается, но все, что мы встречаем на пути, нужно нам…»_   
В очередной раз Чарльз Харрис шел по клинике Хоуп Зион. Шумные коридоры с вечно суетящимися врачами и пациентами стали глотком жизни в его бренном существовании вне тела… Именно существовании. Он не был ни жив, ни мертв, а застрял где-то посередине…   
Чарли откровенно скучал, прогуливаясь по коридору, но вдруг его буквально сбил с ног мужчина в темной футболке.   
\- Это что-то новенькое, - сказал Харрис и поднял голову. Растерянно оглянувшись, темноволосый мужчина средних лет виновато посмотрел на него серо-голубыми глазами и подал руку, чтобы помочь встать.   
\- Извините, - сказал он с неизвестным акцентом. – Я не думал, что…   
\- Оу, я привык к этому, - ответил Чарли, встав с пола. – Не в первый раз встречаюсь, но впервые столкнулся. Доктор Чарльз Харрис, местный главный хирург. А вы? Я не слышал сигнала.   
\- Ох, доктор Карсон Беккетт, - представился он, пожимая руку собеседника, поданную за мгновение до того.   
\- Так почему вы здесь, коллега? – спросил Чарли, отметив про себя, что руки мужчины напротив выдавали в нем хирурга.   
\- Я… я не знаю. Я шел по коридору, сообщив, что дело сделано, потом вспышка – я оказался здесь, – растерянно ответил он.   
\- Это всегда тяжело говорить, но, скорее всего вы умерли. Или, как я, в коме, - Харрис уже наловчился сообщать такие новости людям.   
\- Боже, я умер, - проанализировав ситуацию, ответил Карсон. – Что это за место?   
\- Это клиника «Хоуп Зион», Торонто, Канада, - ответил Чарли, отметив про себя, с какой выдержкой его собеседник перенес известие о собственной кончине.   
\- Тут работает моя родственница – Элль МакМилл.   
\- О, я знаю ее. Она главврач в детском отделении. Прекрасная женщина…   
Несколько часов мужчины бродили по больнице. Разговоры, конечно, велись о жизни, случаях из врачебной практики, периодически звучал тонкий медицинский юмор. Так, слово за слово Чарли и Карсон оказались в приемном покое, где в этот момент дежурила Алекс Рид – возлюбленная Харриса.   
\- Знаешь, я не понимаю, почему я здесь, - признался Беккетт.   
\- Ммм? – Чарли засмотрелся Алекс.   
\- В нашей жизни нет ничего случайного. Все делается для чего-то. Люди считают себя венцом творения, но и они могут оказаться чьим-то скотом, едой, - вспомнив рейфов, Карсон невольно поежился. – И, если я не ушел, значит, что-то еще не сделано мн… - Чарли обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, почему Беккетт замолчал, но не увидел его.   
Неожиданно медперсонал засуетился, а в помещение въехала каталка.   
\- Пациентка, 35 лет, – констатировал парамедик, - пострадала во время автоаварии, подозрение на внутреннее кровотечение, пульс есть, но она без сознания, беременность…   
\- 31 неделя, - продолжила Рид, подойдя к каталке. Парамедик уставился на нее, а Алекс ответила. – Это доктор МакНилл из педиатрии. Везем ее в операционную, - вздохнув, она взяла Элль за руку и сказала. – Держись, мы спасем вас…   
_«Наши друзья – это родственники, которых мы можем выбрать»_   
Чарли наблюдал за операцией из комнаты специально предназначенной для этого, размышляя о встрече. Карсон рассказал ему о своих друзьях. Харрис заметил, что Беккетт относился к ним, скорее, как к семье, потому что, рассказывая о своем доме, собеседник использовал точно такие же интонации и фразы. Семья… Для Чарли, потерявшего родителей в детстве это слово было самым дорогим в мире. Дядя и тетя, воспитавшие его, и Алекс – вот, кто его семья. Бывшая жена так и не смогла завоевать доверия Харриса, чтобы войти в этот круг. Наверное, поэтому они и расстались…   
Неожиданно появился его сегодняшний знакомый. Выглядел он испуганно, растерянно, странно…   
\- Что случилось? – Чарли подошел в Карсону. Внешний вид Беккетта заставил усомниться в том, должен ли Харрис сказать ему что-то в духе «Эй, друг, моя невеста пытается спасти твою родственницу». Но ему не пришлось этого делать.   
\- Карсон?!- воскликнула хрупкая темноволосая женщина. Чарли никогда бы не подумал, что эти двое – родственники. Так не похожи они были. Однако, этот милосердно-сострадательный взгляд с потрохами сдавал их родство.   
\- Элль? – Беккетт и Харрис сказали это почти одновременно. Опытный в этих делах Чарли взглянул в операционную через стекло, находившееся в стене – внизу Алекс уже схватилась за дефибриллятор.   
\- Доктор Харрис? Карсон? Как вы… - но тут она взглянула за стекло. – Господь милосердный, я… вы… мы… - она заговорила по-гаэльски, поэтому Чарльз перестал понимать ее.   
Зато Беккетт не мог не понять смысла сбивчивых фраз, произносимых на последнем издыхании. Оторвавшись от мыслей, овладевших им после увиденного в лаборатории Майкла, он подошел к Элль и крепко обнял. Как только мог. Теперь он понял, зачем появился тут. Он всегда старался дать надежду людям. И сейчас он должен был подарить ее Элль и… самому себе. Вот почему Карсон оказался в «Хоуп Зион».   
\- Элль, посмотри на меня, - сказал он, взяв лицо родственницы в ладони. Она была ниже ростом, поэтому ей пришлось смотреть снизу вверх. – Элль, - Карсон взглянул на нее с такой заботой и нежностью, какую Чарли не видел прежде, - ты должна жить. Дети – это великое чудо. Живи… - очевидно, дальше Карсон говорил что-то очень личное, потому что сам перешел на гаэльский.   
Чарли обернулся в сторону операционной – Алекс все еще пыталась спасти коллегу. Несколько мгновений он смотрел туда, а потом обернулся, услышав английскую речь.   
\- А как же ты? – спросила Элль, стирая слезы с лица.   
\- Мой путь здесь завершен. Но ты… Ты можешь вернуться. Это дело времени, когда они найдут его. Ты поможешь ему. Все будет хорошо.   
\- Хорошо, - Элль снова расплакалась.   
\- Береги маму, - сказал Карсон прежде, чем она исчезла.   
Мгновение спустя медсестра в операционной воскликнула:   
\- Есть пульс!   
Тем временем Беккетт подошел к Харрису:   
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Карсон.   
\- Что? – переспросил Чарли.   
\- У тебя все будет хорошо, - ответил Беккетт. – Я уверен в этом. Когда ты сделаешь то, что должен или выучишь нужный урок. Мне нужно попрощаться с другом. Удачи, Чарльз! – Карсон пожал руку Харрису и исчез.   
Несколькими часами спустя, когда Чарли, в очередной раз, наблюдал, как Алекс мирно спит на его груди, он сказал:   
\- Знаешь, я сегодня встретил интересного человека…


End file.
